La tigresse de poche ?
by LiliTraffy
Summary: Quand une jeune fille tombe malencontreusement dans le monde de One Piece, il faut savoir que bien des choses vont changé. Elle bousculera l'histoire et changera les personnages. Laisser Léna Glasgow, 19 ans, vous entraîner dans sa bêtise la plus complète. N'ayez crainte, plongé tête la première. One Piece appartient à Eiichirō Oda, sauf mon petit OC. Et bien d'autres également.
1. Chapter 1 : Simplet

Chapitre 1 : Simplet

Léna Glasgow était une jolie jeune fille de 18 ans en terminale baccalauréat professionnelle Accompagnement Soins et Services à la Personne (ASSP). Léna n'était pas parfaite du moins sa vie ne l'avait pas était pour elle. Personne n'avait voulu la soutenir quand elle tombait au plus bas, ce genre de fille qui se laisse aller peu à peu dans une dépression, c'était exactement elle. Pour ne pas déranger ses professeurs qui ne voyait en elle que la sœur d'un idiot, ses parents avec qui elle ne s'entendait plus, et ses amies peu attentionnés et narcissique. Elle avait dû aller en baccalauréat professionnelle dû à sa chute progressive de notes. Il fallait l'avouer, elle n'allait pas se plaindre pour des conneries pareilles. Après tout elle voulait devenir infirmière et ce bac l'y pousserait à coup sûre.

Aujourd'hui notre petite héroïne avait eu son bac, elle avait eu 19 ans, et elle avait réussi son entrée en école d'infirmière. Sa première année se passait très bien. Elle avait retrouvé certaine de ses camarades et amies, après les cours elles s'attendaient toujours pour discuter de leurs potins mais surtout l'étrange passion qu'avait Léna : One Piece. Chaque fois que ses amies parlaient amour, Léna déblatérer que de toute manière les mecs de son manga préféré était tous des dieux grecs tout en leur faisant un énième doigt d'honneur.

Ces amies avaient dû mal à se dire que beaucoup de personnes aimé ce manga et animé. Elle avait l'air normal se disaient elles encore aujourd'hui. Léna s'en fichaient, et elle était encore partie une moue boudeuse sur le visage, il pleuvait tellement en ce mois de novembre et ses amies l'emmerdait à se foutre d'elle.

Ces yeux bleus avaient dû mal à s'adapter à la nuit qui était déjà tombé, ses cheveux châtains clair était trempés, bref la journée était encore merdique. C'est alors contre toute attente que Léna trébucha devant une falque d'eau :

« - Quelle chance putain ! se disait-elle à elle-même »

Alors qu'elle se relevait encore plus mouillés, elle tomba dans cette fichue flaque d'eau et cette flaque d'eau était vraiment profonde. On pourrait croire qu'il y avait des poissons. Merde. Il y avait des poissons ! La lumière du soleil se faufilé dans les vagues, l'eau devenait salé, Léna et sa malchance habituelle quoi.

Alors qu'elle tentait de revenir à la surface, une main agrippa son poignet, et la tira violemment hors de l'eau.

« - Hé ben M'dame ? On n'sait plus nager ? » Riait un homme à gorge déployé.

Léna recrachait l'eau qui avait envahi de peu ses poumons, la gorge irrité elle finit par fixé son interlocuteur. Brun aux yeux noisette, il devait avoir la cinquantaine. Sans doute un pêcheur à en voir son matériel et sa tenue. Elle se trouvait sur une petite barque, sur une flaque ?

« -Excusez-moi monsieur mais où sommes-nous ?

-Mais en plus d'ne plus savoir nager vous perdez l'mémoire ? On est à Dressrosa ! »

C'était au tour de notre héroïne de rire. Lui, la regardait les yeux exorbités en se demandant alors ce qu'il avait bien pu pêcher dans la mer du Shin Sekaï. Les larmes aux yeux et à la vue de la tête dépitée du vieil homme, ses larmes cessèrent très vite. Ce n'était pas possible hein ? Pourquoi elle ? Comme dans ces fanfictions qu'elle lisait attentivement le soir, elle devenait folle, c'est ça n'est-ce pas ? Elle se répétait les mêmes choses inlassablement dans la tête.

« -Je vais vous 'mener à l'hôpital m'dame. Je crois vous avez perdu un boulon.

-Excusez-moi, balbutia-t-elle. Êtes-vous sérieux ? On est vraiment à Dressrosa dans le Shin Sekaï ? Votre roi est Donquixote Doflamingo ?

-Ben oui m'dame. Ou plutôt ma m'zelle. Je vais vous y amener hein ? »

Elle hocha la tête, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Elle devenait alors elle-même l'héroïne de ces merveilleuses fanfic ? Elle commençait à sourire, de bonheur ou de terreur. Elle ne savait pas si on l'avait envoyé dans le meilleure pays de One Piece mais qu'importe, ce serait une fierté d'y mourir. Le monde dont elle rêvait en écoutant de la musique le soir dans son lit, eh bien elle vivrait son rêve ou plutôt son fantasme. Puis il y eu une secousse, elle était arrivée sur la terre ferme de son nouveau monde.

-V'nez je vais vous emmenez chez moi pour que vous puissiez vous changez, vous risquez d'voir trop chaud comme ça, en finissant sa phrase en pointant l'imperméable beige de la jeune femme. Ma femme va me tuer, elle ne me croira jamais.

…..

Elle se regardait dans la petite glace de cette maison où l'homme vivait avec sa femme. Elle portait alors son débardeur Batman (Merci môman), et le short que la maitresse de maison lui avait prêté, elle avait appartenu à sa fille qui s'est marié à un marchand itinérant. Ce short était moulant, trop moulant. Il était bleu foncé certes mais on pouvait affirmer que ce n'était pas un short mais un mini short. Elle se sentait mal dans cette tenue, il faisait chaud certes mais elle ne pouvait pas sortir dans cette tenue. Car comme toutes les filles de son âge elle complexait énormément sur son physique. Elle avait tout pour plaire, des traits fins, des courbes avantageuses, mais c'était une femme et les femmes ont forcément un complexe physique. Elle se disait à l'heure actuelle qu'elle ferait tâche avec toutes les filles de ce monde qui ont une poitrine gigantesque.

La vielle dame choisit ce moment pour entrer.

« -Vous êtes magnifiques mademoiselle ! Cela vous va si bien ! Vous êtes aussi belle que ma petite Manyo…

-Merci madame, mais ce n'est pas trop court ?

-Non, parfait pour séduire ! fit la vielle dame avec un clin d'œil.

Léna était gêné mais heureuse qu'on la complimente, après tant d'années sans, ça faisait chaud au cœur. Elle ferait tout pour séduire au moins un de ces hommes devant qui elle avait tant eu d'hémorragies nasales.

-On va prévenir un officier de la Donquixote Family pour qu'il ne se méprenne pas en pensant que vous êtes un pirate.

-QUOI ? Ils m'interrogeront ?

-Heuuu… Non, c'est juste que cette île est sous la protection d'un Shishibukaï et que parfois ils font une descente pour capturer les pirates ou brigands qui veulent s'imposer.

-D'accord… J'ai oublié de me présenter pardon, je m'appelle Léna Glasgow.

-Et je suis Madame Léninson. Enchanté Léna.

Elles se serrèrent la main d'un accord commun, comme l'on ferait pour signer un contrat.

-Vous devriez aller vous promenez, allez voir les jardins ! Vous y rencontrerez peut être un charmant jeune homme.

-Ou me faire tuer par ce charmant jeune homme… Chuchota alors Léna.

-PARDON ?! C'est en ayant cette manière de penser que les hommes ne viennent pas vers vous ! Allez hop dehors et vous reviendrez nous voir quand vous aurez trouvez cet homme ! Cria la dite Mme Léninson.

Léna était à la rue, cela faisait à peine une heure qu'elle était là qu'on l'avait déjà mis à la rue. C'était une blague ? Elle se mit à marcher en pensant alors qu'elle avait peut-être acquis des super pouvoirs, d'un geste brusque elle lança son bras en l'air. Tout le monde s'était retourné mais il ne s'était rien passer. Oui, l'hypothèse de la folie était alors à envisager. Ou plutôt ré envisager. Le fait qu'il y ait des jouets lui importait peu, ça ne la choquait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas changer les choses, elle était assez réfléchie pour savoir qu'elle serait inutile dans le combat qu'aller mener Luffy et son petit Traffy.

Elle continuait inlassablement à marcher en suivant ces panneaux qui indiquaient le jardin. C'est alors qu'elle chercha dans son sac qu'elle avait réussi à sauver d'une petite baignade éternelle, son iPod. Son précieux objet qui émettait sa musique chérie. Elle s'était alors mise à écouter une de ces musiques récentes que tout le monde écoutait. Elle n'était pas originale, mais au moins elle chantait juste.

Elle sélectionna « All about that bass de Meghan Trainor» (Original ou pas ?)

Elle se mit à marcher en rythme, en chantant en continue sur cette musique. Elle était 30 secondes après dans le jardin de Dressrosa, celui près du château. Il y avait foule de femmes agglutinait à elle ne savait pas quoi. Sans doute un mec.

Pour le moment elle s'en fichait, elle allait marcher jusqu'à la fin de sa musique. Elle continuait à chanter, juste pour oublier qu'elle risquait peut-être sa vie. L'air béat sur le visage, elle se tût pour profiter de la chaleur qu'il y avait. La musique s'arrêta et elle rangea soigneusement ses écouteurs et son iPod dans son sac. Sur ces quelques gestes qu'elle avait fait des milliers de fois elle se rendait compte de ce qui lui arrivait. Elle se mise à verser quelques larmes sur sa piteuse situation.

Puis elle entendit des cris de joies ou… autres disons. Elle se retourna et vit que le tas de femmes agglutinés avait grandi et elles s'écartaient toutes peu à peu. Léna s'approchaient doucement mais sûrement, en découvrant alors une tête qu'elle avait vu des centaines de fois dans ces AMV. Le roi de cette île était là. Il était encore plus beau que sur le papier. Owh PUTAIN ! Il aurait juste fallu la musique « I'm sexy and I know it !» et son entrée aurait était digne d'un souverain. Enfin, de l'idée que Léna avait d'un souverain en tout cas.

Doflamingo souriait mais ce tas de filles faciles ne l'intéressait plus en ce moment, ce n'était plus charmant mais indécent. Il aimait l'indécence. Qu'on l'admire. Mais notre tendre flamand rose n'était pas d'humeur. Puis il la vit, cette petite brune aux yeux bleus. Notre châtain. Elle était habillée différemment de toutes les femmes qu'il avait pu rencontrer dans sa vie. Il fit part du choix de sa nouvelle courtisane à ces sous fifres puis rentra dans son domaine.

Léna commençait alors à sentir ses joues s'empourprer en se rendant compte que son héros l'avait regardé ELLE. Et pas vous bande de pétasses ! C'était l'heure de faire la danse de la joie qui consistait évidemment à faire semblant de prendre quelqu'un par derrière en imitant des claques. Oui, c'était ça et pas un twerk merdique. Qu'elle ne savait pas faire d'ailleurs.

Puis les gardes de l'entrée du château s'approchèrent et la saisirent sans hésiter en l'amenant à la porte. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'il se passait… Les portes s'étaient alors fermer en la coupant des rayons du soleil qu'elle aimait tant.


	2. Chapter 2 : Timide

Chapitre 2 : Timide

Elle se débattait, du moins elle avait essayé mais même ces ratés étaient plus forts qu'elle. Ils continuèrent à la trainer, sans l'once d'un remord. Travailler pour un Shishibukaï était-il un honneur pour ces hommes ? Vu leur têtes de vieux rats oui. Ils prirent alors l'ascenseur. Ils n'allaient pas s'épuiser à porter une femme dans leur bras, non. C'est mieux de la traîner à bout de bras. Oui.

Quelques étages plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans la somptueuse demeure de Doffy. La beauté de l'environnement n'étonnait pas Léna qui elle, connaissait le passé de son petit flamand rose.

Plongé dans ces réflexions, la chute de sa tête contre le sol l'y sortit très rapidement.

« -Faites attention, s'il l'a choisi c'est qu'elle est spéciale, ou qu'il veut s'amuser avec elle alors c'est une marchandise dont il faut prendre soins. Hé gamine ! Lève-toi et viens on va te maquiller et te préparer pour que tu sois présentable au jeune maître. »

Les deux hommes partirent sans demander leur reste, la laissant seule avec cette femme.

Léna se releva observant cette femme à la voix dure, plutôt âgée, elle restait imposante par sa carrure.

« -Dépêche-toi ! » cria t'elle après Léna.

Elle la suivit alors dans tous ces couloirs interminables, Léna incertaine laissé alors place à la Léna effrayée. Elles arrivèrent alors à la porte tant attendu. Lors de son entrée, elle fut happée par nombres de femmes qui s'évertuèrent alors à l'observer pour ensuite commencer leur travail.

Elles conclurent de laisser ces cheveux détachés tant ils étaient longs et beaux, et la maquillé sobrement. Sa peau clair était laissé sans artifice, un fin trait d'eye liner avait était mis au ras de ces cils, un rouge à lèvres qui avait rendues ces lèvres fraise et pour finir du mascara. Simple mais efficace.

Elles lui donnèrent alors une robe trop petite pour elles, et des sous-vêtements au goût du jeune maître et adapté à la morphologie de la jeune femme qu'elles venaient de rencontrer.

Léna partit alors se changer derrière le simple rideau qui la coupait du reste de ces femmes, elle se changea en vitesse pour ne pas les énerver. Mais pris malgré tout le temps de s'observer à nouveau. C'était une robe noire, cintrée à la taille, des épaulettes et un décolleté dans le dos en dentelle. Elle ne s'était jamais vu aussi jolie, le maquillage et la coiffure la sublimait. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas pu être habillée comme ça pour dégoutait toutes ces filles superficiels !

Le rideau s'ouvrit et les 5 femmes sourirent, elles avaient réussis. Et pile à l'heure. La vielle femme qui l'avait si méchamment accueilli pris alors la parole :

« Maintenant que tu es des nôtres, tu peux te présenter.

-… Je suis Léna Glasgow.

- Bien, pas la peine de retenir tous nos noms. Nous sommes ici de manières temporaires tout comme toi alors sois gentil, souris et tu seras sortis d'ici quelque mois ou une année.

-Non… Non ! Je ne peux pas rester ici… Dit alors notre Léna, qui sentait les larmes montait jusque ses yeux.

- Je suis désolée Léna. Mais Doflamingo t'a personnellement choisi. Tu seras son assistante dans tout, tu le suivras quand il te dira de le suivre, de courir s'il te le dit, de l'embrasser s'il le dit. Que tu le veuilles ou non, car son fruit du démon lui permettrait de t'y forcer. »

Ce n'était pas si terrible, il était bel homme mais un an… C'est trop long, elle ne pourrait pas voir tous ces personnages préférées… Elle rentrerait plus tard.

« -Où est sa dernière assistante madame ? demanda Léna.

-Dans la mer, elle s'est moquée du jeune maître.

-D'accord... »

Alors elle était un peu plus dans la merde.

Notre petite châtain était perdue. Autant mentalement que dans ces fichues couloirs de pierres, elle cherchait depuis 10 bonnes minutes la terrasse qu'on lui avait ordonné de rejoindre pour la présentation des nouvelles courtisanes. Elle devait y être pour 18 heures et il était déjà 17 heures 30. Elle espérait franchement qu'il ferait part de sa clémence. Qui était pourtant inexistante dans les scans ou les épisodes où on avait pu l'entrevoir. Un courant d'air la sortit de ces pensées, les terrasses n'étaient plus très loin, ou encore au minimum l'extérieur. Un autre souffle d'air, chaud cette fois-ci. Comme si quelque chose l'entourait, elle se mit à chercher autour d'elle un quelconque intrus, mais rien. Le sol se mit à trembler, Léna aussi. Des vagues se formaient sur le sol de pierre où elle était. « Impossible ! » C'est ce qu'elle se disait. Un visage se format sur le mur d'en face. Le visage d'un homme, les yeux exorbités de Léna prouvait alors sa peur, son étonnement et bien d'autres sensations fantastiques. Un autre tremblement, et le mur se mit à parler, de la voix la plus aigu qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu. Elle voulut esquisser un sourire mais le regard glacial que lui lançait l'homme de pierre la dissuada vite de cette future erreur :

« Qui es-tu ? Lança l'homme de pierre d'un ton froid.

- Heu… Je suis… Léna Glasgow, la nouvelle assistante de votre roi.

- Hmm.

- Heu, où sont les terrasses, je vais être en retard.

Le sol se mit à former une main qui lui donnait la direction où elle comptait déjà aller.

- Merci, dit-elle d'un sourire franc. »

Ce mec l'a bien fait flipper, elle se promit alors de ne plus emprunter des couloirs seules. Elle aimerait pas trop se faire défleurer par un putain de caillou. Elle continuait à penser, remettre tout en place. C'était donc lui, Pica. Un officier de la famille Donquixote Doflamingo.

« Vite ! On t'attendait ! »

La vielle femme qui l'avait accueillie lui tira le bras pour la rapprocher d'elle.

« Tu aurais pu nous tuer de ton retard, cela l'irrite de perdre du temps ! dit alors la vielle d'un ton plus que ferme.

- Pardon... »

La vielle soupira, comment allait-elle faire pour gérer une jeunette. Il était à présent l'heure. Léna se rendit peu à peu compte qu'il y avait une dizaine de femmes, qui rivalisait toute d'une beauté exceptionnelle. La danse de la joie n'était alors que mal choisi pour un tel moment. C'était humiliant d'être choisi pour ses capacités où son physique. Un autre détail la surprit. Elle avait toute une couleur différente. Un véritable arc en ciel, tel des friandises. Elle était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, son corps imparfait à ces yeux la contrarié au plus haut point. Des larmes finirent par lui piquer les yeux, malgré tout notre petite châtain finit par sourire. Elle s'inquiétait de ce pouvait penser ce démon céleste alors qu'elle n'était même pas dans son monde. Quelle idiote elle pouvait faire parfois.

« Allez-y. On avance »

Elles se mirent toutes à marcher, sur leur haut talon, Léna du haut de ses 1 mètres 60 était minuscule. Même à talon elle n'était bonne qu'à faire des lacets. Ses amis virtuels lui disaient souvent qu'elle était en tout point identique autant mentalement que physiquement à Taiga Aisaka de Toradora. Quoi que ces yeux bleus étaient différents et elle avait une poitrine plus grosse quand même. Elles passèrent toutes sous le préau qui précédait la terrasse. La peur montait en elle, elle se sentait minuscule, gênée et tantôt observé. Elle observait les personnages, tous étaient là. Du mois la famille Donquixote.

Elles durent se placer en ligne, et on aurait presque pu dire que c'était les daltons !

Un sourire ce dessina sur les lèvres du flamand rose, un rictus qui déformait son visage. Il avait l'air heureux de son choix. Il leva sa main, comme pour un signe d'approbation. La vielle se pencha alors et présenta une à une les femmes et leurs rôles. Serveuse, danseuse, escorte, femme de ménage, et bien d'autres métiers peu intéressants. Elle arriva à notre châtain.

« -Léna Glasgow, elle sera votre nouvelle assistante.

- Fufufufu. Je prends. »

Doffy était heureux, la naine lui plaisait particulièrement. Sa taille contrastait avec la sienne, elle était différente. Il le sentait, et curieux il découvrira son secret. Il va aimer son nouveau jouet. Les femmes étaient toutes debout, devant des hommes aussi puissants que des gradés de la marine. L'une d'elle finit par sortir une arme à feu, plus précisément la femme près de Léna. Et en à peine un fragment de seconde sa main tomba à terre. Il y avait du sang partout, elle tomba alors à terre en criant comme une truie que l'on aurait égorgé. Doffy se mit debout de toute sa hauteur pour aller écraser ce cafard avec son pied, et ordonna à Trébol, l'homme glue, de le suivre avec cette femme.

Les autres restaient impassibles, sachant que si elles venaient à tenter de s'enfuir elles seraient tuées ou pire. La vielle d'un mouvement de main leur fit signe de se retirer. Ce n'était plus de la merde mais un véritable cauchemar où elle avait plongé.

….

Le lendemain à l'aube la vielle femme avait expliqué à Léna qu'elle devait suivre le jeune maître du matin au soir, sauf s'il lui disait de se retirer. Ce qui arrivait très souvent. Elle ne devait pas manger avec lui, le tutoyer, le regarder dans les yeux, ni surtout, lui parler tout court sauf cas évident. Elle devait obéir comme le pantin qu'elle était. Elle avait donc dès le matin la tâche de réveiller le jeune maître. Elle portait par pure obligation un jean slim noir et une chemise à manches longues kaki aux épaulettes en cuir.

Poster devant la chambre de Doffy, elle réfléchissait à comment faire. La main tremblante elle finit par frapper à la porte 3 fois de suite, sans réponses elle décida d'entrer.

La chaleur de la pièce lui explosa au visage, tout était d'un classe royale. Les rideaux rouges épais ne laissaient place qu'à une faible lumière tamisée. La porte se referma dans un silence de mort, elle approcha et finit par chuchoter en se prosternant (Plan de sureté) :

«- Jeune maître il faut se lever. »

Le silence fut une réponse peu étonnante.

Elle décida de se relever, et d'avancer un peu plus mais toujours prudemment.

Arrivée près du lit du flamand rose, elle s'agenouilla répétant la même phrase mot pour mot, lorsque deux mains vinrent l'attraper sous les aisselles. Elle fut tirée sous la couverture, puis elle sentit le corps du corsaire. Il plaça son bras sous la tête de la jeune femme pour la coller à son torse chaud.

« Tais-toi, je veux dormir.» Le ton froid qu'il avait employé fit fermer à clé la bouche de notre héroïne.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans cette position, mais Léna ne pouvait plus supporter cette chaleur pesante. Elle décida de se glisser hors du lit. L'étreinte du blond se resserra sur la jeune femme, ils basculèrent de sorte qu'il soit au-dessus d'elle. Putain il était vraiment géant.

Il la regarda puis elle finit par rire.

« Vous avez vos lunettes pour dormir ? Vos yeux devraient pouvoir se reposer et ça ne doit pas être agréable.

- Fufufufu. Tu es bien étrange, te rends tu comptes de où tu es et avec qui ?

- Cela ne répond pas à ma question…

- Ni à la mienne. Fufufufuuu.

- Oui je m'en rends compte, mais je me dis que je pourrais peut-être avec de l'espoir me réincarner en guépard et alors courir plus vite pour fuir.

- Je ne veux pas que l'on voit mes yeux.

Elle ne fit qu'hocher la tête, chacun ses choix… Elle ne pouvait pas le critiquer, elle cachait bien des choses sous ses vêtements, ses nombreux bracelets d'amitié en tissus. Quelle ironie.

Il se pencha sur elle, elle sentait son souffle chaud sur sa peau, un véritable supplice. Il l'avait senti se raidir, son souffle s'accélérer. Elle n'avait donc pas peur de lui ?


	3. Chapter 3 : Grincheux

Chapitre 3 : Grincheux

Bien sûre qu'elle avait peur, mais que feriez-vous devant ce tas de muscles plus qu'attirant ? Quoi il ne vous plaît pas ? Avouez le, que ce soit n'importe quel personnage de One Piece vous auriez dû mal à cacher à ces hommes l'attirance que vous avez pour eux.

Léna faisait abstraction de sa frayeur, elle avait terriblement chaud, d'autant plus maintenant. Tant de choses se bousculaient alors dans sa tête. Personne ne voudrait savoir les perversités qu'elle imaginait, elle allait finir par saigner du nez putain.

Alors qu'il continuait à l'observer un sourire narquois aux lèvres, elle décida de sortir de ce guêpier. En restant ainsi il lui tendait une perche qu'elle prendrait bien. Sans mauvais jeu de mots évidemment. Elle glissa alors rapidement sur le côté s'étalant alors par terre en faisant bien attention à s'humilier, Doflamingo qui continuait à l'observer décida alors de se lever. Il en avait assez fait, il continuerait ce petit jeu plus tard quand il aura envie de se divertir avec son nouveau jouet. Il s'assit alors au bord de son lit tandis que la châtain se relevait en faisant bien attention à s'agenouiller devant le Shishibukaï. Il se leva alors de ses 3 mètres de hauteur, surplombant de loin la minuscule petite Léna. Rouge de gêne, elle complexait à nouveau. Ce n'est pas elle qui est petite mais le monde qui est trop grand ! Elle ne voulait même pas le regarder sachant bien à l'avance que ce flamand rose prendrait un mal à plaisir à rebondir sur ces faiblesses. Il marchait alors nonchalamment vers la salle de bain avec sa démarche bien à lui, avant de faire un signe de la main congédiant alors notre petite Léna. Elle trottina vers la porte avant de la refermer aussitôt. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à la salle de bain ! Imaginez si elle venait à croiser l'une des filles ou pire un membre de la famille Donquixote ? Ce serait la fin de sa dignité dans ce bas monde, ou plutôt dans le monde de One Piece car ayant déjà perdu certaines valeurs dans le monde réel.

Elle décida d'aller déjeuner, elle avait faim, et puis il pouvait s'habiller et se laver seul. Elle pensa alors à tous les évènements qui étaient arrivés depuis sa chute dans la flaque d'eau. Ses proches s'étaient-ils rendus compte de sa disparition ou était-elle en train de rêver ? Peut-être s'était-elle endormit en pensant à ce monde si fantastique comme elle le faisait si souvent ?

Elle n'en savait trop rien, mais il faut savoir qu'elle n'allait pas laisser passer l'opportunité de vivre son rêve. Puis elle finit par arriver à ce couple qui lui avait prêté des vêtements, elle devait aller les voir pour leur dire que tout aller bien. Du moins d'un point de vue plus ambiguë pour le moment car dire que tout aller bien était un euphémisme.

Une question lui tournait alors dans la tête. Pouvait-elle changer l'histoire ? Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Barbe Blanche et Ace mourir. Même si cela ferait grandement avancer Luffy, elle le devait.

Elle marcha alors d'un pas plus assuré vers son dortoir qui était à l'étage en dessous. Arrivait devant la porte elle entra sans se forcer à toquer. La vielle la regarda alors d'un air exaspéré ce demandant bien ce qu'allait lui dire la gamine. Elle espérait que ce ne serait pas sur une histoire d'amour fictive qu'elle se faisait avec le Joker.

« Vielle dame, quelle date sommes-nous ? Enfin que ce passe-t-il en ce moment ?

- Eh bien pour le moment il n'y a pas grand-chose d'intéressant, si ce n'est qu'une nouvelle ère arrive. L'on dit qu'un pirate d'East Blue aurait eu comme première prime 30 millions de Berry !

- Owh… Mouhahaaaa…

- Léna ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui bien sûre… »

Bien sûre qu'elle allait bien. L'opportunité est grande, Ace est vivant, Thatch aussi et surtout Barbe Blanche. Comment peut-on aimer One Piece et laisser mourir ces deux personnages ? Peut-être était-elle immature mais elle nourrissait ce rêve depuis qu'elle les avaient vues mourir. Le fils de Gol D. Roger, et l'homme le plus fort du monde. Elle les admirait tant et elle avait tant pleuré lors de l'arc Marineford.

Elle partirait après avoir profité du flamand rose, ou plutôt de son corps, ou même de la vue qu'il lui offrait.

Elle allait vivre le rêve de son adolescence, même peut être le rêve de ces rêves.

« - Léna, viens je t'emmène dans le réfectoire. Tu vas déjeuner.

- Oui j'arrive. »

Encore une fois on la coupe de ces plans machiavéliques. Elle suivait alors la vielle dame aux cheveux court blanc, le visage tiré par la fatigue et un autre sentiment bien plus important. La terreur.

Tout devait avoir peur de mourir ici, il faut les comprendre. Ce Shishibukaï aussi cruel soit-il s'étaient entourés de personnes puissantes et dévoués.

Elles arrivèrent devant une porte bruyante de silence. Évidemment ce n'est pas une blague. Alors que la vielle ouvrait la porte, un fracas se fit entendre. Elle ouvra alors la porte d'un volet pour punir celui qui avait osé casser quelque chose au jeune maître.

Les personnes présentes baissèrent alors la tête.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ?! Cria alors la vielle dame.

- Pardon Madame Atsu. Cela ne risque pas de se reproduire, je ne viendrais plus dans cette salle.»

L'homme qui avait parlé était un subordonné de la famille. Vous savez ces gars avec des genres de sarouels marron clair tachés de marron foncé, portant des-t-shirt noir moulant et des bottines ridicules ? Voilà c'est ça. Il était brun, un homme classique dont la beauté n'était pas un atout. Il se tenait près d'une femme en bikini. « Sûrement une querelle d'amoureux. » pensa Léna. Il fallait le comprendre, si cet homme était amoureux, il aurait du mal à supporter qu'elle se tape le boss, son boss qui plus est !

« Va déjeuner Léna, dépêche-toi il aura bientôt finis et aujourd'hui il part pour Marineford. »

C'était une machine à ordre cette vielle. Et en plus tout le monde connaissait son nom sauf notre châtain ! C'est odieux, Atsu c'est un prénom mignon, Léna aurait voulu qu'on ne la mette pas tellement de côté. Bon d'accord c'est son premier jour de travail, ça fait deux qu'elle est dans ce monde, mais 5 ans qu'elle connaît ce manga et animé. Tout de même, il y a plus de respect.

Léna se dirigea alors vers le buffet, ça sentait tellement bon. Des pâtisseries, des viennoiseries, de la charcuterie, des œufs brouillés… bref, son ventre réclamait son dû. Elle se servit copieusement avant de s'assoir à une table, seule évidemment. Elle n'était pas très sociable à vrai dire, elle attendait beaucoup que les autres fassent le premier pas et malgré cet obstacle de taille, cela arrivait plutôt souvent. Elle se dépêcha de tout caser dans son ventre pour se rassasier. Et surtout, parce qu'elle était gourmande même si l'adjectif « goinfre » était bien plus approprié. Ne vous méprenez pas, ce n'est pas Jewerly Bonney non plus.

Après avoir mangé et nettoyé un minimum sa table elle décida qu'il était temps d'aller lécher des culs pour réaliser son plan. Par lécher des culs, elle voulait dire plûmes.

Elle sortit d'un pas décidé de ce paradis pour gourmand et ce dirigea vers la sortie. Marchant dans les couloirs elle évitait les allées de pierre évidemment, son petit cœur ne supporterait pas de revoir un aussi gros caillou qui bouge. En quelques minutes après plusieurs recherches elle finit par trouver la porte de la chambre de Doffy. Elle frappa et entra. Il était à la fenêtre en train de réfléchir, enfin elle ne savait pas trop si s'était ça mais dans tous les cas il n'était pas en train de se masturber ou de se taper une des filles en bikini. Enfin un bon point. Elle décida de baisser sa tête comme signe de respect, après tout elle venait de manger elle n'avait pas envie de se secouer. Il tourna alors lentement la tête, des rides de mécontentement sur le front. En la regardant il finit par sourire, c'était vraiment une naine cette gamine. Mais malgré tout, il se releva, s'amusant à la faire se sentir faible.

« Je vais à Marineford aujourd'hui Fufufu Fufufu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ces idiots m'ont convoqué et par chance je m'ennuie trop pour rester ici. Allons-y.

- Euh je dois venir ? Je peux peut-être rester aider un peu ou…

- Depuis quand tu décides ? Fufufu. Ne te rends pas insolente gamine, tu viens. Tu es bien mon assistante non ?

- Oui…

Si seulement elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle pensait elle lui aurait sorti de ces vannes. Mais elle était assez intelligente pour se retenir. Ou pas assez courageuse. Doflamingo retira alors son manteau de plûmes pour ordonner à Léna de se cacher sous celui-ci. Accrochée fermement et ne comprenant pas trop, elle senti qu'il remettait son grand manteau de plumes. Après cela il y eu quelques pas, et une sensation de légèreté, enfoui entre les omoplates du grand corsaire et cachés par des trucs roses qui donnent trop chaud elle ne voulait pas empirer la situation et préférait malgré tout rattraper ses heures de sommeil. En espérant malgré cela, de ne pas retourner dans les monde réel. Elle voulait juste rêvait encore un peu.

…...

Puis une secousse l'avait tiré des bras de Morphée et le choc de son cul sur le sol l'avait complétement réveillée. Le soleil l'aveuglait, et l'odeur de fruits exotiques lui manqua instantanément, c'est vraiment un super parfum. Ses yeux s'habituèrent alors à l'éblouissement tandis que le flamand rose avancée de sa démarche si particulière devant une allée de soldats de la marine, éberluée Léna observa aux alentours et une ombre la surplomba. Elle n'osait pas se retourner et l'ombre qui la dépassa n'était autre que Bartholomew Kuma. Elle se mit alors à courir pour rattraper le jeune maître, Doffy quoi. Il avait tous des grandes jambes aussi, ce n'est pas normal les géants comme ça. Elle les suivait tant bien que mal dans Marineford, en espérant ne pas les perdre de vue. Et surtout en espérant ne pas suer dans sa tenue, après tout s'il y a Mihawk autant faire d'une pierre deux coups ! Ils arrivèrent alors dans la salle, accueillit par des soldats hauts gradés dont elle ne se souvenait pas. Elle décida de s'assoir dans le petit sofa dans un coin de la pièce. Léna allait vomir, elle n'avait pas arrêté de marcher et il fait chaud. En France ce n'est pas monnaie courante le soleil. Évidemment ce n'est pas le moment d'être une crapette, il fallait que si un jour ils la recroisent ils ne se souviennent pas de la fille qui a vomi devant les amiraux et les Shishibukaï ! Doflamingo était venu la rejoindre et allonger sa tête sur ses genoux en étendant ses jambes sur le reste de place qu'il pouvait y avoir. Cela devait vraiment être gênant d'être grand. Tout comme cela l'était d'être petite selon notre châtain. Par réflexe comme elle le faisait souvent elle posais sa main dans les cheveux de Doffy pour les remuer doucement. Habituellement quand elle faisait cela, ses amies la chatouillaient au niveau des bras. Son kiff de psychopathe.

La porte s'ouvrit comme dans les films, l'amiral en chef fit son apparition suivit de sa chèvre. Les 3 amiraux suivirent avec Garp et Tsuru. Léna pensa alors qu'ils avaient un souci avec les trios.

Doflamingo toujours avec ces légendaires lunettes violettes se mit à sourire en coin comme il le faisait si souvent dans l'animé. Il était vraiment charismatique et séduisant, mais après chacun ses goûts et ses couleurs comme l'on dit. Léna l'admirait beaucoup, le fait que l'on ne puisse pas le classifier dans une catégorie de personne, le rendait spécial à ces yeux.

« Excusez-nous de vous avoir fait attendre. » Dit Sengoku le Bouddha en s'asseyant.


	4. Chapter 4 : Dormeur

Chapitre 4 : Dormeur

Alors que Sengoku prenait place entre tout cet attroupement, Léna se rendit compte d'une chose bien étrange. Elle s'attendait à assister à la réunion concernant le remplacement de Crocodile mais il y avait les amiraux et Garp qui étaient de trop d'après elle. De plus Doflamingo s'était amusés à contrôler des agents du gouvernement lors de cet épisode tandis que là il s'était allongé dans un canapé. Et si sa venue dans ce monde avait tout simplement chamboulés l'histoire qu'elle avait connue ? Alors que Doflamingo se levait pour rejoindre la table où les marines commençaient à s'assoir, Léna décida qu'il était temps de s'éclipser très rapidement. Non pas qu'elle haïssait les marines, non. Mais elle tenait beaucoup à rester en vie. Déjà que Doffy était extrêmement flippant et dangereux il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin, si on la stressait elle ferait une hypotension. Bouffées de chaleur, nausées, puis malaise vagal voir vomissement. Alors là ce serait vraiment honteux et sa chance d'avoir un peu de sex-appeal s'effacerait aussi rapidement que la neige sous le soleil. Notre châtain décida de marcher rapidement vers la porte de sortie en évitant soigneusement les regards interrogateurs des agents du gouvernement. Au moment de passer la porte elle décida d'aller plus vite traversant le couloir menant à un carrefour de couloir. Super s'était son deuxième jour et après s'être enfuie voilà qu'elle se perdait déjà. Trois couloirs se présentaient à elle, et elle avait faim. Elle décida de suivre son estomac là où elle pourrait repentir son envie de manger. Alors qu'elle empruntait le premier couloir, et après avoir descendu un nombre incalculable de marche elle se retrouva devant un chariot de pâtisseries et boissons chaudes, elle se sentit assez chapardeuse pour leur piquer une tartelette aux fraises, une tarte au citron, un millefeuille, et… Ah oui elle faisait régime. Non pas qu'elle soit excessivement grosse, elle était même très mince. Ses complexes l'avaient amenée à devenir maigre. Bref, voilà qu'elle allait culpabiliser. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, être dans le monde de One Piece était déjà quelque chose de presque irréel alors si elle se permettait quelque excès ce n'était pas si grave si ? Elle ne voulait pas s'embêter avec ça à l'heure actuelle alors elle décida de continuer sa petite promenade. Elle marchait vers les portes menant… menant quelque part. Comme si elle pouvait le savoir. Oh et puis non. Elle n'avait pas envie :

« - La flemme ! »

Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Elle a 19 ans et vient tout juste de manger. Alors maintenant il faut qu'elle s'asseye un peu ! Elle reprit la direction de la salle de réunion en remontant les innombrables marches faisant obstacle entre elle et les dieux grecs. Et ça c'est vraiment mais alors vraiment vilain. Alors que la dernière marche se profilait à l'horizon elle loupa une marche due à son inattention qui était notamment porté sur des images pas très catholiques des personnages de One Piece. Et alors qu'elle pensait que comme dans les films un homme allait gentiment l'aider à ne pas se ratatiner, elle… se ratatina. Une douleur aiguë traversa alors sa pommette, et alors qu'elle tenta de se relever elle finit par rencontrer le regard du jeune maître qui n'avait étrangement pas ce sourire qui lui collait au visage. Il n'avait pas l'air énervé, non. Il paraissait stoïque, et même en pleine réflexion. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal qui aurait pu blesser l'ego surdimensionné du flamand rose ? Elle continua sa lourde tâche qu'était le fait de se relever en toute honte. Et se sentit malgré tout mal à l'aise d'avoir changé l'humeur de Doffy, elle ne voulait pas mourir ou pire devenir son esclave sexuel (Comment cela « ou pire ? »). Léna entreprit alors de lui demander :

« - Tout va bien ? Je vous fais honte c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle alors comme si cette question lui coûterait la vie.

Alors Doflamingo se rendit compte de l'erreur qu'il avait commise. Pas en la choisissant elle comme assistante personnelle non. Mais en la considérant comme telle. Elle n'affichait pas le visage d'une coupable, et elle paraissait si faible à ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir, mais il ne s'expliquait pas comment elle avait pu déjouer ses fils qui s'apprêtaient à l'empêcher de tomber. Cela devenait soudainement intéressant pour Donquixote Doflamingo. Ou plutôt elle devenait intéressante.

Doflamingo… ? Chuchota Léna, apeuré devant le sourire du flamand.

… Fufufu. Tais-toi Nana, cela ne te regarde pas. Et depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que moi alors qu'à ta place je ferais attention à ne pas me faire éviscérer, décapité ou mieux embroché ?

Non mais ça va oui, vous me faites pas peur de toute façon espèce de psychopathe dérangé du slip ! Suffit que j'expose quelques secrets et vous partirez en courant sous les jupes de Kaidou ! »

Les veines de notre tendre capitaine corsaire apparaissaient les unes après les autres, même dans One Piece elle n'aurait jamais pu deviner qu'il ferait une tronche aussi effrayante. Léna se mit alors à regretter son impulsivité, mais surtout sa petite taille, Doffy s'avançaient d'un pas félin vers notre chatain la surplombant de ses 2 mètres supplémentaire. Son ombre venait obscurcir le champ de vision de Léna. Elle était terrifiée et avait bien du mal à réfléchir dans une telle situation. Reprend toi Léna se disait-elle, elle ne devait pas lui faire penser qu'il avait le dessus. Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui, effaçant alors la distance qui les séparait, elle se mit à lever le menton et gonfler son torse ainsi que ses joues comme le ferait un enfant, ou plutôt comme le ferait Léna. Ou Nana. Et puis c'était quoi ce surnom ? Jamais on n'avait ainsi osé la nommer, c'était un peu cliché et très ringard. Bref, il se mit à rire. La vue qu'elle lui offrait contredit alors ce qu'il avait pu penser auparavant.

« - Tu es une véritable tigresse dit moi ! Fufufufu, seulement… tu es une tigresse de poche. »

Elle se tut, humiliée. T'façon c'est lui qui était grand, un grand connard, un beau et grand connard. Alors qu'elle se mit à faire la moue et qu'elle pensait sérieusement à lui faire une tape dans l'épaule comme de bonnes amies histoires de dire que l'affaire est close. Bon d'accord c'était une fille et c'est les garçons qui font ce genre de chose mais était-on obligés d'être une cruche, et faire le mouton en matière de mode ? Doffy lui fit signe de venir avec lui, elle devrait le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un pouvoir cool. Ouai, voilà.

…

Notre tigresse était heureuse, elle était enfin arrivée à Dressrosa. Collées durant des heures à bouder un mec super sexy qui voler dans le ciel, s'était une expérience excita… étrange. Il marchait toujours comme une espèce de pingouin génétiquement modifiés de couleur rose. Elle était déçue, tout le monde se fichait d'elle. Dans les fanfics qu'elle avait lu, toutes ces filles attirés tout ce qui avait une queue. Mais tout ce que Léna s'attirait s'étaient les foudres du roi de Dressrosa. Il l'avait laissé là, près de la piscine où se baignaient des filles toutes plus jolies et grandes les unes que les autres. Notre tigresse de poche était bien décidés à devenir sexy, oui. Cool, sexy et puissante. Ce n'était pas son rêve non. Mais un objectif à atteindre. Alors qu'elle avançait elle se heurta à la poitrine d'une femme, gênée elle s'excusa rapidement et partit en direction de son dortoir. Notre héroïne pleurait, elle ne supportait pas l'idée que toutes ces auteurs avait pu lui donner, elle regrettait tellement. Elle voulait devenir forte, un pirate. C'était cela son rêve. Peu original mais en France ce n'était pas courant alors elle avait laissé place à l'envie d'être infirmière. Elle prit plusieurs détours pour éviter les couloirs de pierre ou Pica pouvait se trouver. Elle avançait lentement puis en courant vers sa chambre, il était presque midi. Elle enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller, s'empêchant ainsi de s'époumoner en criant. Alors qu'elle battait des jambes dans son lit pour prouver son mécontentement auprès de tous les matelas du monde une main se posa sur son dos. Alors qu'elle se retournait elle vit Baby 5, la regardant comme une petite idiote.

«- Tu m'as bousculé tout à l'heure tu te rappelles ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui… Balbutia Léna.

- C'est par rapport à quelqu'un d'ici ? Je peux être utile ? Tu as besoin de moi ?! Demanda Baby 5 des cœurs dans les yeux.

- Non merci, tu dois être occupée et tu es un agent de la famille. Tu n'as pas besoin d'aider quelqu'un comme moi. Je ne veux pas t'utiliser…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi ? Je suis inutile, je vais me tuer pour régler ton problème. Dit Baby, un sourire aux lèvres tout en ayant transformés sa main en fusil.

- Nooooon !... Deviens mon amie, j'ai besoin d'une amie. Et je veux aussi pouvoir t'aider !

- D'accord. »

C'est ce que répondis Baby 5 tout en sautant dans les bras de la tigresse. Baby 5 n'avait eu que rarement des amies. Elle décida alors de tout faire pour cette amie soit heureuse. Même si le jeune maître n'était pas d'accord.

« -Viens avec moi en mission ou mieux allons faire du shopping ou non, allons-nous promener ! Que veux-tu faire ?

- Du shopping…

- Tu as peut être faim non ? »

Nana hocha la tête positivement intimidée d'une réaction aussi excessive de la femme arme. Perdu comme à son habitude dans ses pensées elle ne sentit pas la main de Baby5 se glisser dans la sienne tandis qu'elle se levait.

« Allons-y ! Il faut prévenir le jeune maître de notre départ.»

Léna récupéra son sourire, elle n'était pas parfaite, ni à sa place dans ce monde mais… elle avait une amie. Elle était heureuse. Notre tigresse tentait tant bien que mal de suivre le rythme effréné qu'avait Baby 5, après tout si elle arrêtait sa course elle se ratatinerait une fois de plus. Et au bout de quelques minutes elles arrivèrent près de la piscine, le soleil éblouis les yeux de Léna. Les reflets du soleil sur l'eau mais surtout la vue sur la ville qu'avait le roi était splendide. Baby n'était plus près d'elle mais près de Doffy qui était assis sur un canapé, un verre d'alcool dans la main. Il arborait toujours ce grand sourire, pas digne d'un D, mais quelque chose de plus particulier encore. Elle le respectait énormément, et elle finirait par en tombé amoureuse. Elle n'était pas fleur bleue mais il y avait des personnages de One Piece auxquels elle s'intéressait énormément. Elle avait regardé beaucoup d'AMV, sexy ou juste de combats, images ou vidéos. Bref, il en faisait partie. Le soir elle aimait beaucoup s'imaginer rencontrer les personnages de One Piece, surtout lui et deux autres… Mais bref, elle allait finir par baver ou encore mieux pour s'humilier : saigner du nez. Alors évitons tout écart sur certains sujets épineux. Notre tigresse rêveuse releva sa tête pour croiser celui de Doffy, ou plutôt ces lunettes violettes. Elle rougit et détourna le regard. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement après avoir repensée aux images douteuses qu'elle avait eues de lui…

Baby 5 fit signe à Léna de s'approcher près d'eux, alors elle décida de s'approcher comme à son habitude « doucement mais sûrement ». Arrivée près d'eux, elle sentait toujours le regard pesant sur Shishibukaï sur elle, elle avait l'impression de passer un scanner.

« Assieds-toi Nana. »

Ok, vive l'autorité. Ce n'était plus une tigresse mais un chien. (Ne pas mettre ce mot au féminin) Elle se décida alors à s'assoir près de l'accoudoir le plus loin possible de l'homme. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse tirer par le flamand rose près de lui. Collé au torse de l'homme, la chose qu'elle trouva bon de faire c'est de s'endormir. Oui, comme ça, sans demander l'avis de Doffy, ni de Baby 5. Après tout s'était une matinée épuisante pleine de surprises, de pâtisseries et de marines.


End file.
